She was only dreaming
by lunchboxes
Summary: When dreams become a reality ... Oneshot - Katie/Cedric :  R&R


***-She was only dreaming-***

When dreams become a reality…

* * *

><p><em>There he was stunningly handsome in his dress robes; ready for the Yule Ball. She was wearing a dress that flowed like a gracious waterfall, the shade of elegant cream. It swept along beside her as she walked down the stairs, not taking her eyes off his for a moment. Everyone was looking at the two, in admiration or envy. So many girls wish they were her, particularly tonight. He smiled lovingly at her, and took her hand, bending down to kiss it. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and he laughed and laced their fingers together. He led her towards the doors of the Great Hall and to one side, as for he was a champion. They let everyone file past and were left with the other three champions. They exchanged smiles and greetings, and then the music struck up. He took her arm in his, and they began to walk through the crowds. He took her waist as they stood in position ready to dance. They waltzed around the hall and she felt like she was going to fly. She was up in the clouds, the fireworks in her tummy ablaze. The danced ended far too soon for her liking, but he took her hand and they battled through the now raving crowds and walked across the Entrance Hall and outside where the stars were twinkling brightly. The rose bushes had little fairies hovering effortlessly in them, which made the whole scene marvellous and very romantic. He led her to a fountain obscured from the view of the Entrance Hall and they sat down, the water trickling endlessly behind them. The tinkling sounds of the water made her feel relaxed. She shivered, she didn't know why. He placed a strong and comforting arm around her shoulders. She never saw this coming – as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.<em>

_"Katie, I love…"_

"SCHOOL…!"

Katie stirred from her dream unwillingly. "Angelina, do you really need to shout?"

"Yes, otherwise you lot would never ever get up again," Angelina said bossily.

"We would, just not this time of the morning," Katie muttered under her breath.

The other girls rose and dressed in their Hogwarts robes.

"The day Angelina doesn't wake us up…" Alicia smiled.

* * *

><p>Katie sat at the breakfast table staring into space, trying to recollect the images from her dream the previous night.<p>

"Katie!" Fred said loudly.

Katie's eyes slid back into focus as she noticed one of her best friends – Fred Weasley – sat across the table from her.

"Yes?" Katie said innocently.

"Something on your mind…?" He grinned.

"Yeah, just the…" She trailed off, but she was saved as Lee Jordan joined them at the table and Fred and George were more interested in him.

Katie quickly glanced at the Hufflepuff table behind her. She saw Cedric get up to leave alone. She quickly swallowed her mouthful of porridge and hastily made her exit, after saying she had to look something up in the Library before class.

She looked around the Entrance Hall and spotted Cedric running up the marble staircase, and then her eyes followed what he had his eye on. Ahh, of course, Cho Chang, she thought bitterly, as she also took the stairs. Slightly downhearted she made her way to Divination.

* * *

><p>The following weekend the students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade to buy dresses and dress robes for the Yule Ball, which was approaching. The girls wrapped themselves in cloaks and jumpers and set off for the village.<p>

"I want a blue one," Alicia grinned, "How bout you Kates?"

"Cream or white" Katie smiled back in return.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie entered 'Wicked!' the only shop which sold girls clothes in Hogsmeade.

"Hmmm," Katie said as she browsed through the racks of dresses. The other two were squealing as they had found some gorgeous dresses. Katie grinned and nodded her approval as the other girls rushed off to the changing rooms.

Katie wandered aimlessly around the shop when she saw a dress that immediately caught her eye. It was exactly like the one she had wore in the dream – it was a real princess's dress. A strapless, lace embroidered bodice and a flowing, full length skirt that trailed behind a little.

I tried the dress on and Alicia and Angelina both grinned.

"Perfect," Alicia breathed.

"You're prince is going to have to be rather dapper then." Angelina joked, "Who're you asking?"

"Oh… urm," Katie stuttered.

"You can tell us," Angelina smiled. She was wearing a gold glittery dress, which stopped mid-thigh. It stood out from her dark skin, and made her look beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm going with George," Alicia blushed. She was really a bright blue ballerina style dress, and she looked bloody stunning.

"I haven't asked anyone yet…" Katie said looking at the floor.

After the three girls bough their dresses they took their bags and made for the Three Broomsticks, where a butterbeer was well deserved the girls thought. They entered the crowded pub and made their way over to where Fred and George were sitting with Lee.

"Don't worry ladies," Fred grinned as the girls put their bags down and reached for their purses. "We've got this round," Fred smiled dragging George over to the bar.

"Okay then," Katie smiled as she settled herself next to Lee Jordan facing the door.

"There you go," George smiled setting a Butterbeer down in front of Angelina, then Alicia, and then Katie.

"Oh by the ways Kates, Cedric was looking for you, told him we hadn't seen you," Fred said matter-of-factly as he followed up with the rest of the butterbeers.

"And he said he wanted to talk to you- hey where are you going?" Lee said but Katie had already stood up and was gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Sorry…" She said flashing them a big smile and heading quickly outside.

After walking down the high street a few times, stopping to peer in occasional windows, Katie saw him, Cedric Diggory; the boy of her dreams. He was standing with one or two Hufflepuffs, but spotted Katie. She immediately turned around and pretended to be interested in Honeyduke's window display.

"Katie!" She heard him call, and she span round smiling.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

"Katie, I was wondering, if maybe…" Cedric said nervously. Katie waited for him to finish. "You'd accompany me to the Yule Ball?" He said in a rush.

Katie paused, absolutely stunned.

"If you don't want to go then that's absolutely fine…" Cedric stammered.

Who would have ever thought that Cedric stammered around girls he liked eh?

"Cedric," Katie said cutting across him, "I – I'd love to go the Ball with you," She smiled. He grinned and looked up at the sky.

"We should be getting back, it's getting late," He smiled taking her hand and leading her up to the castle.

Meanwhile Angelina and Alicia were just leaving the Three Broomsticks and as they began walking back to the castle, they spotted Katie and Cedric.

"She's got some explaining to do," Alicia giggled, as the two girls linked arms and followed Katie and Cedric back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>Every time Katie passed Cho Chang in the corridors, Cho would give Katie looks, as if she loathed her. Everyone knew that Cho had a huge crush on Cedric, and she wanted to be in Katie's position so badly.<p>

Katie was on her way to Charms when she bumped into Cho in the corridor. Cho gave out a muffled sob and hurried away, Katie span round.

"What is your problem with me? Just leave me alone okay?" She said to Cho's retreating back. She made her way to Charms slightly furious, but after she ranted to Fred and George she felt much better.

"We're always here if you need a prank pulling off," The said simultaneously.

"Thanks," Katie smiled in return.

* * *

><p>The day of the Yule Ball finally arrived. Hermione ventured up to the dorm where Katie, Angelina and Alicia were getting ready.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" She said peering round the door.

"Of course Hermione, come on in," Katie grinned.

"The more the merrier," Angelina giggled.

The girls slipped into their dresses and did each others hair and makeup. They all looked fantastic at the end of two hours hard-work.

"Right let's go down to the common room, and then to the Great Hall, you coming Hermione?"

"No, I just need to…" She started but entered her own fourth year dormitory instead.

The other girls shrugged and made their way down to the common room, where they were met by Fred and George and Lee.

"I shall be escorting you down to the Great Hall milady," Lee said to Katie in a posh gentleman's voice quite unlike his own. He extended his arm and Katie took it giggling, Alicia with George and Fred with Angelina followed suit.

The amount of people who looked stunning tonight standing in the entrance hall was unbelievable. Lee left Katie stood at the top of the staircase, and went down it to meet his date; a pretty, blonde Ravenclaw girl. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia went down the stairs next and Katie stood at the top letting the breeze from the open hall doors, blow her cute curls away from her face.

It was then she spotted him, the Romeo to her Juliet. He walked over the bottom of the staircase, just as Katie made her descent from the top. Cedric grinned at Katie and bowed. Katie giggled like a little girl.

"You look beautiful tonight, my princess," Cedric smiled.

"Not bad looking yourself." Katie said as she grinned playfully. Cedric smiled and took hold of Katie's hand in his own.

"Mr Diggory and Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall smiled, "Over here if you will." She led them over to where the other champions were standing.

Katie smiled at Cho, who was accompanying Harry to the Ball. "Sorry Cho," She said.

Cho grinned, "Its okay."

Katie nodded and watched the others enter the Great Hall. Everyone looked stunning, the Beauxbaton students, alongside Durmstrang's students and the Hogwarts students, most of which she recognised.

She saw Hermione walking down the staircase, Katie's gaze then travelled to who her date was. Her mouth widened in a grin as the two made their way over to the where the champions were standing. Katie shot her a grin and she blushed.

"Are you feeling nervous at all?" Cedric said turning to face Katie.

"No, because I'm with you…" Katie said giving him a small smile.

Everyone was looking at the four champions and their dates, as they swept into the Great Hall. Cedric and Katie followed along behind Fleur and Roger Davies. Katie couldn't be happier that she was finally living the dream and this was actually happening! The music that had begun as they entered the Hall had stopped and the Hall was silent. Cedric took Katie's waist as the music began again. Every pair of eyes was on them as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"This is like flying," Katie whispered to Cedric who chuckled. He squeezed the hand of Katie's he was holding, and she smiled.

Soon other couples joined in, Neville and Ginny, bless, she was wincing at Neville stepping on her toes, but enjoying herself all the same; Dumbledore and McGonagall were waltzing happily away; George and Alicia were next, and then Fred and Angelina and afterwards most of the other students. The music died down and the Weird Sisters began playing a fast track, which everyone started raving to. Cedric took Katie's hand and led her away from the crowd and into the rosebushes. They found a bench were the trickling of water could be heard.

Cedric took both of Katie's hands and looked into her warm and loving brown eyes, looking intently back in to his own grey ones.

"Katie," He started. "I love…" Katie expected to hear Angelina shout something ridiculous and she expected to see her Gryffindor dormitory out of focus right about now. But she didn't. "I love you Katie Bell," Cedric said smiling, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too Cedric," Katie whispered, snuggling close against him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot about Katie and Cedric! Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
